Female Ward
Female Ward is the sixth level in Outlast. __TOC__ Summary After entering through a window from the Courtyard, Miles sees Father Martin on a ledge, where the floor has fallen through, like many areas in the Female Ward. Traveling into the ward, he finds a staircase with arrows drawn in blood indicating to travel up. After jumping some broken sections, he reaches the top, and finds Martin explaining, "Nearly here. You can cross from the upper floors." Moving along, he finds an empty fuse box. Miles then travels throughout the area, and with a Variant patrolling the area, finds the three fuses, and inputs them into the fusebox. The dumbwaiter then sends the key, along with a dead guard, down to the ground level laundry room. Miles then goes down to the laundry room, and retrieves the key, all the while, a Variant breaks into the area, and will pursue Miles. Miles then goes to top of the ward, jumping another gap in the stairwell. Miles sees another arrow, and this time, shimmies along the remains of a floor, and jumps a gap. In the room he then enters, the floor collapses as he passes through the center. As Miles recovers, the Walrider can be seen moving to the left, where Miles finds a stack of beds, which he climbs up, and then walks around the newly formed hole, and sees an arrow drawn in blood leading into the next room. As he leaves the room, the Walrider goes to the right in the hallway. As Miles is about to enter a room, one of the doors that was cracked open suddenly slams shut. Miles opens the door, regardless, only to find the Brothers waiting inside for him. They hear him, and turn around. After he finds a way past them, Miles goes through the room originally containing the Brothers, and exits through the rear right. In this room, most of the floor is missing. Miles moves across what he can, and on his final jump, his camcorder will fly out of his reach, and then fall down through a crack in the floor beneath him. Miles climbs up, avoiding the falling boards. He then jumps down, and follows a winding path to find his camcorder. On his way, a Variant will jump out from around a corner, and push Miles aside. After entering a computer room, he finds his camcorder on a table. After picking up the camcorder, he immediately sees multiple Variants, who chase him until he escapes by climbing up the lockers, and up into the bathroom that he used to come down. Miles then returns to the room that he'd lost the camcorder, climbs back up, and succeeds at the jump. He then goes to the Administration Block, now able to get to the upper levels once again. Notes & Documents *The Sound in the Machine can be unlocked by filming a blood stained centrifuge machine with the cloud that usually surrounds the Walrider's presence. *Walrider and Nightmares can be found on a desk amidst various boxes under the first stairway. *No Safe Place can be unlocked by filming a deceased Variant, locked in the bottom of the main elevator. *Project Paperclip Excerpt can be found by using a staircase next to the previously mentioned elevator and going fully right to a dark room, where the document can be found, on the desk placed in the left corner. *You Promised Me a Rose Garden can be found in the left corner of the next room after Miles drops through the floor and gets back up. *Lies can be unlocked by filming a blood soaked room, filled with candles and a bloody message written on the wall, "LIES". Trophies Emancipated (Bronze trophy ) - Collect the key in the Female Ward. Trivia *There aren't any female characters despite there being a Female Ward. Gallery Outlast - Lost Camera.jpg Levels list Category:Locations Category:Spoilers